The invention relates to a portable radio remote control transmitter with a splash-proof and dust-tight housing, which accommodates a control unit and comprises an operator control panel with a number of buttons for entering control commands.
Portable radio remote control transmitters of this type are used for example for the remote control of industrial and agricultural machinery, in particular forestry machinery. They are also used for the remote control of superstructures mounted on trucks, as used for example by the fire service. The radio remote control transmitter has a number of buttons, which can be actuated for entering control commands. The commands are transmitted from the control unit via a radio link to a receiver that is associated with the radio remote control transmitter. The buttons usually carry an identifying element, for example a pictogram, which illustrates the respective control command that is transmitted by actuating the button. To operate the radio remote control transmitter, it is therefore necessary for the operator to satisfactorily recognize the identifying elements, since otherwise there is the risk of the radio remote control transmitter being operated erroneously.
It is an object of the present invention to develop a portable radio remote control transmitter of the type mentioned at the beginning in such a way that the risk of erroneous operation of the radio remote control transmitter is reduced.